Love Never Fails
by NinjaTerra
Summary: *ON HOLD*
1. Captured

**Hey. Thanks for opening up my story. This is my first fan fiction so it probably isn't the best. Please review. And if you have any advise, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Ch 1: Captured

Kisshu's POV:

"When are we going to Earth again?" I mumbled. Taruto, Pai, and I were in our space ship. We hadn't attacked the mews for days and I needed some action.

"Yeah, I'm bored," agreed Taruto.

"Be patient," Pai said, "I'm in the middle of some important research." He then returned his gaze to some weird image on a monitor.

"OK, you do that. I'm going out," I said. Taruto jumped up.

"Me, too." Before Pai could say anything, we teleported to Earth. We appeared in that little park Ichigo seemed to love so much. People were walking around and enjoying themselves as always.

"It's so peaceful. But I can fix that." I said as I summoned up a predisite. I grinned at the little jelly-like creature. Then I threw it at a nearby tree. The tree shook violently as it grew and changed until it became an all out monster. "Let's get this party started." I said with a grin. My tree monster let out a terrifying roar as it stalked off to destroy the park. People screamed and ran in panic from my terrible creation. Taruto laughed.

"Humans are fun." He said.

"Stop right there!" a familiar voice shouted from behind us. _Just in time_, I thought. Taruto and I turned around to see the Mew Mews: Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, and Ichigo. Oh yeah, and that blond dude. What was his name? Anyway, the girls stood in front of us as we floated about 10 feet in the air. Pudding and Zakuro ran over to attack my monster while the others kept their focus on us.

"Ribbon…Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce shouted as she attacked. We quickly teleported out of the way.

"Ribbon…Mint Echo!" Mint shouted as she released an arrow. I moved out of the way as it flew past.

"This is too easy." I said. Taruto laughed.

"You guys suck." Then I noticed Ichigo began to spin as light wrapped around her. She was charging her attack! When she had stopped spinning she held her weapon above her head and shouted,

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" I teleported away as a beam of light hit where I had been just seconds before.

"You missed." I sneered. Then I noticed a small figure falling toward the ground. I looked closer. "Taruto!" I shouted. There was a loud bang as he hit the ground. "Taruto!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" I quickly flew out of the way of Pudding's attack. Zakuro and Pudding went over to join the others after defeating my tree monster. Then they all looked at me.

"Ribbon…"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Mint Echo!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Zakuro Spear!"

"Strawberry Surprise!" I closed my eyes. _I'm sorry, Taruto. _Right before the attacks hit, I teleported away.

Taruto's POV:

The first thing I noticed was the voices. They were very faint, as if I was listening to them through a wall. I couldn't move. Couldn't open my eyes. Only hear.

"Why do we have to keep Taru-Taru in there na no da?"

"Yes, this isn't right, Ryou."

"Shhh! I think he's waking up."

"Ugh." I mumbled as I forced my eyes open. I was in a black room with a single large glass window on one wall. Through the window I could see Pudding, Lettuce, and that blond haired guy looking at me. Who was he? I think his name was Ryou or something. I was lying on a small white bed in the middle of the room. Then I noticed a bunch of cords attached to my arm. What the heck? I tried to pull them off but I couldn't. I suddenly got nervous with them staring at me so I tried to sit up. I was hit by a wave of pain and was forced to lie back down. "

Ryou, why don't we just let him go?" Lettuce asked the blonde.

"No. It's time we make him talk." He replied. I didn't like the sound of that. I propped myself up with my elbow so I could see them better. The Ryou guy pulled out a microphone and began to speak into it. It made his words a lot clearer. "Tell us where your ship is." I looked at him. Was he crazy?

"Why would I tell you that?" I asked. He pulled out some odd device.

"This is why." he said and pushed the button in the middle.

Pudding's POV:

I watched as Taruto was zapped by Ryou's weird machine. "Why are you hurting Taru-Taru?" I asked in shock.

"He wouldn't talk." He said plainly. How could Ryou be so heartless? I turned back to Taruto in the room. He had fallen off the bed and was now crouching on the floor. "Ready to talk?" Ryou asked with a grin. Taruto didn't reply. "There's no way out but to cooperate." he said. Then Taruto stood up using the bed as support. And vanished. He had teleported. I gave a sigh of relief. Then he was suddenly flung back into the room by an unseen force. He hit the wall on the opposite side of the room, slid down the wall, and hit the floor. He laid there motionless on the floor. I gasped. Ryou laughed. "How stupid do you think I am, kid?" he asked the still form. Taruto didn't move. I couldn't turn away from that terrible sight. Taruto lay on the cold floor, his clothes torn and singed, his face covered in scratches, his arms bloody and bruised, and a small trickle of blood coming from his lips. I felt an aching pain deep in my chest.

"Taru-Taru…"

**Well, how did you like the first chapter? I know it didn't really go with the title but I'll try to make it a lot better as the story goes on. Please review!**


	2. Escape

**Yay! Chapter 2! I'm surprised on how fast I'm making these chapters. (I'm making a different story at the same time) Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew (But I SO wish I did)**

Ch 2: Escape

Lettuce's POV:

The door of the café swung quietly open. It was 4 am. I looked around. The inside of the café was completely black, giving off that ghostly effect. "Creepy…" I whispered to myself. I crept silently towards the stairs that led to the basement. I went down step by step. When I was almost to the bottom I heard a faint clicking sound. I froze. _Is someone here? _I looked around the corner. "Pudding?" Pudding's head swung around, her eyes wide. She had one hand on the knob that led to Taruto's room and a hair pin in the other. "Lettuce-san! I-I-I…" she stammered. I smiled at her. Then I took out a small metal object from my pocket. Her eyes got even wider as she stared at the keys in my hand. "Where'd you get that na no da?" she asked. "It was on the wall in the kitchen." I replied. She smiled as I stuck the key in the lock and turned the knob. The door swung silently open. She ran over to Taruto, who was still in the same position as yesterday. "Taruto?" she whispered to the still form. "Pudding, why don't you take Taruto to your house?" I asked. She looked at me. "But, wouldn't Ryou-san be mad?" she asked. I smiled. "I won't tell him." I said. Then next thing I know, Pudding has her arms wrapped around me. "Thank you, Lettuce!" After Pudding had stopped hugging me I said, "Now, let's get Taruto over to your place before Ryou shows up."

Taruto's POV:

"What is it?" "It looks weird." "Is it an elf?" I groaned and opened my eyes. A bunch of little kids were crowded around me staring at me. "Ahhh!" I screamed. I fell off the couch I had been lying on and hit the floor with a thud. The kids all giggled and ran off. "Brats." I hissed to myself. I looked around. _Where am I? _I thought. "Hi!" a small voice said. I turned to see a little girl was standing by me. "Um, hi?" I said, more like a question. She giggled. "Are you Pudding-san's boyfriend?" she asked. "What?" I exclaimed. She laughed and skipped away. "Wait! Come back here!" I shouted after her but she was already gone. "Huh." I said. _This is really weird. _"Taru-Taru! You're wake!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me exclaim. I turned around to see Pudding running at me. She crushed me in one of her death hugs and smiled. "You're not all hurt now na no da!" she said, happily. "Yeah, yeah. Now, would you please get off of me?" I asked, a bit annoyed. She let go of me but kept smiling. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're at Pudding's house!" she replied. "Why am I here?" I asked. "You got hurt, remember?" _I remember. That guy. Ryou. _"Well, I'd better go." I said. "No, no! Taru-Taru is still hurt. You can't go yet!" she said, grabbing my arm. I groaned. "OK, I'll stay." "Hay! Pudding and Taru-Taru are going to have SO much fun!" she exclaimed, smiling. _What have I gotten myself into._

**Ninjakitten98: Sorry that this chapter was really short. Now I have writer's block. What should I do next? Please review! (Going into hysteria)**

**Taruto: Hey! Calm down!**

**Ninjakitten98: e-O (Twitch)**

**(Taruto backs away)**

**Taruto: Creepy…**


	3. Lies

**NinjaTerra: Yay! Chapter 3! Thanks SO much to Sparrow-san for helping with this chapter. (You rock!) I had stupid writers block.**

**Taruto: Or you were just lazy.**

**NinjaTerra: You'd better watch it! (Eyes turn red)**

**Taruto: …OK. Hey, wasn't your name ninjakitten98 the last chapter?**

**NinjaTerra: Yeah. I changed it.**

**Taruto: OK then. Well, NinjaTerra/ninjakitten98 does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**NinjaTerra: Oh, but only if I did… (Grins evilly)**

**Taruto: Um… on with the story.**

Ch 3: Lies

Pudding's POV:

"Tart! Get up! Get up!" I shouted, jumping around in the living room where Taruto had slept on the couch that night. "Ah!" the alien screamed as he rolled off the couch. "Pudding! Stop shouting!" he said. I smiled at him. "It's time for breakfast," I said cheerfully. He groaned and followed me into the kitchen. My five younger siblings sat at the table, waiting for me. "Good morning!" I said. "Good morning, onechan!" they said. I smiled. "What are we having for breakfast?" Heicha asked. "Scrambled eggs," I said. They cheered. I scrapped scrambled eggs onto everyone's' plates. After I had finished, I sat down and began to devour my own eggs. I noticed that Taruto still hadn't touched his food. "Tar-Tar, why aren't you eating na no da?" I asked. "Not hungry," he said. "Besides, why would I want your food, anyway?" He stood up and walked out of the room. After breakfast, I went to go find him. I found him sitting outside in the grass. "What's wrong, Tar-Tar?" I asked. He growled. "Stop calling me that," he said. I sat down next to him. "Tell me," I said. He stood up. "Maybe it's because I was captured by the enemy, tortured, and now I have to stay with you! That's a form of torture all in its self!" he yelled at me. I felt a bit hurt. "You don't really mean that, do you?" I asked. "Of course I do! Just leave me a-" Taruto gasped. He clutched his stomach and curled into a ball in the grass. "Tart, what's wrong?" I asked. Then I noticed the bright red stain emerging through his white shirt. (It was my dad's. His own shirt was bloody so I put it in the wash. The white shirt looked more like a dress on him.) I gasped.

"All better?" I asked after I finished applying the bandage. "Thanks." Taruto grumbled. I laughed. "Now, if you weren't so crabby, it wouldn't have reopened," I said. "I'm not crabby!" he said, angrily. "Yes you are," I teased. "Am not!" he yelled. "Tar-Tar's crabby! Tar-Tar's crabby!" I sang. Just then the door bell rang. "Coming!" I yelled and left Taruto to fume. I opened the door to see Lettuce. "Oh! Hello, Lettuce-san," I said. "Hello, Pudding-san. May I come in?" she asked. I nodded. We walked into the kitchen. "So, how was he?" she asked after we sat down. I knew she was referring to Taruto. "Tar-Tar was great! He was a bit crabby, though," I said. "I'm not crabby!" Taruto yelled from the living room. "Don't eavesdrop!" I shouted back. I turned back to Lettuce. "I don't think he can leave yet, though. He's still hurt and his wounds just reopened this morning," I said to the green haired mew. She nodded. "Pudding, we have another problem, though. Ryou going to notice Taruto's missing. What'll we do?" she asked, clearly worried. _That's easy, _I thought. I leaned in to Lettuce and whispered in her ear. "We lie."

Lettuce's POV:

My eyes widened. "Lie to Ryou?" I asked, in shock. I had never lied to Ryou. At least, not in the 2 months we've been dating. And never, had I ever told him a lie as big as what Pudding was planning. Pudding nodded. "It'll be easy," she said. "I-I-I can't!" I stuttered. Pudding laughed. "Of course you can na no da!" she said. "But, what if he finds out I lied to him? He'll never trust me again!" I said, panicked. "He won't find out, Lettuce-san. Relax na no da," Pudding said. I took a deep breath. It helped. A little. I nodded to Pudding, showing that I was ready to hear her plan. She smiled. "OK. Here's the plan. We tell Ryou that Pai came last night and broke Tart out and took him. We tried to stop him but he teleported away before we could do anything." She said and grinned widely. I thought about that. "Yeah, that could work. OK, I'll do it," I said. "Great." Pudding said. She then glanced at the clock. "Oh no! We're gonna be late!" she said. We ran to the door. "Tar-Tar, be good! Don't get into trouble!" she yelled before we left. "I said not to call me-" She shut the door and we raced off.

Kisshu's POV:

I teleported into the main room of our ship. Pai was still at the monitor. "Pai!" I called to get his attention. He turned. "What is it, Kisshu?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "Tart has been captured by the Mew Mews." I said. He glared at me. "I told you not to go to Earth yesterday," he said. "No you didn't," I pointed out. "I tried to before you teleported off," Pai said. I waved him off. "I don't want your stupid lecture. Just make up one of your genius plans to get him back," I said. He shot me another glare before going into thought. "Well, if they've managed to keep him so far, then they must have found some way of preventing him from teleporting. Since they would have to keep an eye on him, he'd probably be in the café. Probably the basement, since they don't want customers to suspect anything," he said. Now I was getting impatient. "Get to the point," I said. "We'll attack the Mews' café tomorrow," he said. He went back to his monitor, showing we were done with the discussion. I walked away. _Taruto, we're coming for you._

Lettuce's POV:

Pudding and I arrived at the café just as Ichigo was flipping the CLOSED sign to OPEN. She laughed. "For once, I'm not the late one," she said. As soon as we rushed in Ryou ran over to us. "Pudding, Lettuce, the prisoner has escaped!" he exclaimed. Pudding hung her head. I followed her example. "I'm sorry, Ryou-san. We tried to stop him. We really did," she said in mock shame. "What do you mean, Pudding? Stop who?" Ryou asked. Pudding lightly elbowed me. I looked up at Ryou. "Well, you see, Pai-san came in last night and broke into Taruto-san's room and took him away. We tried to stop him but he teleported away before we could. I'm so sorry, Ryou-san." I said. I hung my head again. Ryou just looked at me. His gaze softened. "It's OK, Lettuce. You tried your best," he said. I looked up. "You'd better get to work," he said and walked away to help Keiichiro in the kitchen. After he was out of ear shot, Pudding turned to me. "Wow, Lettuce. You were really good at that. You should be an actress!" she said. I smiled at her. Later that day I sat at an empty table, deep in thought. I had helped Pudding keep Taruto safe yet why did it feel so wrong? Was it so bad to lie to help someone else? My thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo's call. "Lettuce, could you help me with this order?" "Sure," I said and went over to help her.

**NinjaTerra: The End! Just kidding! Well, it's the end of chapter 3, at least. *snickers* Tar-Tar is so crabby.**

**Taruto: I'm not crabby! And only Pudding can call me Tar-Tar!**

**NinjaTerra: Oooooo! Taruto likes Pudding! **

**Taruto: I do NOT!**

**NinjaTerra: Tart and Pudding sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Taruto: Shut up!**

**NinjaTerra: Jeez. I was only kidding.**

**Taruto: Grr.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Heartbreak

**NinjaTerra: May I present, Chapter 4! **

**Taruto: Are you going to say something like that every chapter?**

**NinjaTerra: Go away! You're not in this chapter! **

_**POOF!**_

**(Taruto disappears and Kisshu appears in his place)**

**Kisshu: What am I doing here?**

**NinjaTerra: That's better! Now, Kish, be a dear and do the disclaimer.**

**Kisshu: Umm…Sure. NinjaTerra does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**NinjaTerra: Thank you. Now enjoy the story!**

Ch 4: Heartbreak

Ryou's POV:

"Ichigo, clean up Pudding's mess!" I shouted at the red haired waitress when Pudding dropped yet another plate. It had been only a day since Pai had taken away our captive, Taruto. "I'm busy!" the mew leader yelled back. "Well, hurry up!" I said. She quickly finished cleaning up the table she was at, muttering to herself. I went back into the kitchen to help Keichirro with the cooking. Keichirro looked at me. "Is something on your mind, Ryou?" he asked, seeing the strange look on my face. "Yeah. It's Lettuce. She's been acting strange lately," I said. "How so?" Keichirro asked. "Well, she's been really quiet and spacey and, I think I might be imagining this, I think she's avoiding me," I explained. Keichirro nodded. "I'm sure it'll all work out. Maybe she's just got a lot on her mind," he said. "I guess so."

Lettuce stayed behind after the café closed to help stack the chairs. The silence between us was kind of awkward. I was the first to speak. "Is something on your mind, Lettuce?" I asked the green hair girl. She looked at me. "No, I'm fine," she said with a smile but I could tell that something was bothering her. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. Then the silence returned. We continued staking chairs until we had finished. Lettuce went into the changing room to change and then put her uniform away as she walked out. Just as she was getting her bag from the kitchen, a loud boom came from outside. "What was that?" I asked in shock. "I don't know!" Lettuce said and we rushed outside. Floating right outside the café was that alien, Pai. His face showed no emotion. "Give us Taruto, now," he said plainly. I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You know very well what I'm talking about. Give us the kid or we will attack," he said. _What is he talking about? He has the little runt! _Then I noticed Lettuce was crying. "Lettuce, what's wrong?" I asked. "He's not here," she said. "Of course he's here. Don't try to fool me," Pai said. "No, I mean I let him out," Lettuce said. I was shocked. "What?" I asked. _No! Lettuce would never! _"I let him out," she said again through tears. I was angry now. "Lettuce, why would do this? I trusted you and you lied to me!" I yelled at her. _She abused my trust! _"It's over!" I yelled.

Lettuce's POV:

The words still rang in my ears. _It's over, It's over, It's over. _More salty tears rolled down my face. I covered my face with my hands and ran away. I didn't care where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away. I didn't notice I had run into the park until the cement under my feet turned to grass. I sat down under an old cherry blossom tree and cried. I cried until I felt like I would never smile again. Then I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see a faded-purple haired alien kneeling by me. "P-P-P (hiccup) Pai?" I asked through tears. He didn't say anything, but just sat down beside me. I grabbed onto his arm and cried into his shoulder. I cried for what seemed like hours until finally, I could cry no more. I look up at Pai's face. "Thank you," I said. He brought down his hand and wiped a tear from my face. "He's not worth it," he said. Then, he stood up and teleported away, leaving me sitting there, wondering what just happened. _Does Pai, mister no emotions, actually care about me? _

Ichigo's POV:

I looked at letter Masaya had sent me. _Meet me at the park at 8 o'clock for a romantic evening. I'll be by the fountain. _I squealed to myself. Masaya was going to spend the whole night with _me_! I was so excited! I looked at the clock. It was 7. I went into my closet and pulled out my outfit. It was a light pink skirt that went above my knees and a white tank top with dark pink flowers on it. I put on my outfit and then slipped on a dark pink jacket over top of my tank top. I combed my hair and then put it up in my usual pig tails which I tied with pink ribbons. I glanced back up at the clock. It was still only 7:15. Oh, well. Better early than late. I slipped on my shoes and headed for the park.

I got to the fountain at 7:30. I looked around. _I guess Masaya's not here yet. _I waited. And waited. And waited. I glanced at my watch. It was 8 o'clock. _Where is he? _Then I heard a familiar voice from behind some bushes. "Oh! It's 8! I'd better get going!" the voice said. Then a voice I didn't recognize said, "No, don't go yet!" The first voice replied. "I have to or Ichigo will get suspicious," "But I thought you said she's always late?" the second voice countered. The first wasn't so sure. "Well…" "Well, how about a little kiss good-bye?" the second asked. "Fine," the first said. Then I remembered who that voice belonged to. I peered over the bushes to see my boyfriend making out with some chick I'd never met before! "Masaya?" I asked, shocked. Said boy quickly broke the kiss. "Ichigo!" he said, surprised. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the girl in his arms. "Oh, umm, she's no one!" he said quickly. The girl quickly stood up, looking angrily at Masaya. "I'm _no one_?" she asked, clearly furious. My "boyfriend" waved his hands in the air. "No! I mean, don't go!" he said as the girl stomped away. I glared daggers at him. He slowly turned to me. "So, now that she's out of the way-" he started to say. I didn't let him finish. "You CHEATED ON ME?" I yelled at him. He flinched. "No, Ichigo! It's not like that!" he said, nervously. I wouldn't buy it. "Oh, so I didn't see you making out with another girl behind this bush?" I said, angrily. He started again. "Well, yes, but-" "We're done!" I yelled. I turned my back and walked away. He started to yell after me but I blocked him out.

After I had gotten out of the park and onto the sidewalk, I started to run. I ran all the way to my house. I didn't even bother taking my shoes off. I just ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. I then fell face down onto my bed and cried. _Masaya cheated on me! Why? What did I do to him? _I cried until I heard a knock at my door. My mom walked in and asked me what the matter was. I told I didn't want to talk about it right now so she closed the door and left me alone. Eventually, I stopped my sobbing but silent tears still ran down my face. The occasional hiccup escaped my throat. I sat, unmoving at the end of my bed. It seemed as though the whole world was holding its breath, as if waiting for some good to help lighten this nightmare. Then I heard a small tap on my bedroom window.

I turned to see a familiar alien outside my window. I was too washed up and tired too fight with him right now so I didn't protest when he teleported into my bedroom. Kisshu walked over to my still form and inspected my face. I must have looked pretty bad because he suddenly looked concerned. "What's wrong, koneko-chan?" he asked. I just shook my head. He sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. I didn't say anything. He then noticed how red my eyes were. "Were you crying?" he asked. I paused for a moment and then nodded. He turned me so his eyes looked directly into mine. "Why?" he asked. I looked away but he turned me back towards him. "Tell me." I looked into his golden eyes for a long time. Then it all just came out at once. I told him everything, about the letter and finding out Masaya cheated on me and the break up. When I was finished, I collapsed in his lap and started crying again. He gently stroked my head, which seemed to comfort me a little. "Shhh. It'll be OK, Ichigo. He wasn't good enough for you, anyway," he said in a soothing tone. I slowly stopped crying. "Thank (hiccup) you, Kisshu," I said. He smiled at me. "I'll always be here for you," he said. Then, the enormity or how tired I was came to me as my eyes suddenly got heavy. As sleep started to engulf me, one thing drifted into my mind. _Could I be falling for Kisshu? _Then, I closed my eyes, Kisshu's gentle strokes lulling me to sleep.

**NinjaTerra: So, what'd you all think?**

**Kisshu: Ichigo likes me? Yes!**

**NinjaTerra: Oh, yeah! The chapter's over! Bye, Kisshu!**

**Kisshu: Wait! What?**

_**POOF!**_

**(Kisshu disappears and Taruto reappears)**

**Taruto: Whoa! I'm back!**

**NinjaTerra: Thanks for reading!**

**Taruto: Wait! I want to say-**

**NinjaTerra: Too bad!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Dates

**NinjaTerra: Ta-da! Chapter 5! Clair de lune, I'm using your idea for putting it in thirds. **

**Taruto: The name of the chapter is dates. What's a date?**

**NinjaTerra: You don't know?**

**Taruto: (shakes head)**

**NinjaTerra: Well, I guess it's like spending quality time with someone. Usually you're alone.**

**Taruto: (pause) We're here.**

**NinjaTerra: Yeah…?**

**Taruto: And alone.**

**NinjaTerra: Where are you going with this?**

**Taruto: This is a date!**

**NinjaTerra: WHAT? No! A date is with someone you have strong feelings for.**

**Taruto: Oh…. (Finally realizes what a date is) Ew!**

**NinjaTerra: Yep.**

**Taruto: Wait! Who am I going on a date with? I don't have "**_**strong feelings"**_** for anyone!**

**NinjaTerra: That's a lie. **

**Taruto: Just tell me!**

**NinjaTerra: Read and find out.**

**Taruto: Grr.**

**NinjaTerra: Whoa! This is getting pretty long. I'd better do the disclaimer. I, NinjaTerra, do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew (but I do own the idea for this story).**

**NinjaTerra: Now onto the story! (smacks Taruto for trying to read ahead).**

**(PS All these dates take place on the same day (Sunday) so don't get confused.)**

_**If you want a tree, I'll give you a forest. If you want to fly, I'll take you higher. If you want to travel, I'll follow you. But if you want my love, I'll deny you for that is already yours.**_

Ch 5: Dates

Pudding's POV:

"Tar-Tar! I'm home!" I called after I had gotten home from getting groceries since we didn't have work today (because it's Sunday). I walked in to see him sitting cross legged in the living room, watching TV. Then, I got an idea. I ran over to the TV and pressed the OFF button. Taruto turned to me. "Hey! I was watching that!" he said. I giggled. "Let's do something fun today!" I said. He cocked his head to one side. "Like what?" he asked. "There's tons of stuff! Since my siblings are staying at my dad's house today, we could do anything! We could go to the park or the beach or something and then eat some place! Oh! And we could rent a movie for later tonight! I'd be so fun!" I said. "What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?" Taruto asked. I laughed. "Or else you'll be stuck here all day," I said. He groaned. "Fine. Where're we going?" he asked. I thought for a moment. "Let's go to the park!" I said. I grabbed his wrist and we ran out the door.

"It's really nice out, today na no da," I said as we sat in the grass in the park. "Sure," Tart said. I jumped onto of him, so that I was starring him right in the face. "Are you not having fun, Tar-Tar?" I asked. "No! Now get off me!" he yelled as he pushed me off his lap. I stared at him for a minute. Then I broke into a huge smile. "How about we play hide and seek?" I asked him. Taruto looked at me and scowled. "That's a kid's game!" he said. I frowned. "So you don't want to play na no da?" I asked. "No! I mean- I didn't say-" "OK, then! You're it! Close your eyes and count to 30!" I said, my smile returning. "Wait! What? Pudding!" I heard Taruto yell but I was already running off to hide.

"I found you!" I yelled. "Ah!" Tart screamed. I giggled. We'd been playing hide and seek for a while now. It was probably around dinner time. "Hey, Tar-Tar! We should go get something to eat!" I said. "Don't call me-" "Come on!" I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards town. We found a really cute restaurant in town and decided to eat there. I sat across from Tart as we ate our meals. "Is it good?" I asked. "Huh? Oh! Yeah," Taruto said. I smiled. I noticed he had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Tar-Tar's blushing!" I said, giggling. "I am not!" he exclaimed. His blush only deepened. I laughed.

We paid for our meal and started to walk home. Then I noticed a movie rental store. "Oh! We should rent a movie!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. Tart rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "Yay!" I exclaimed and ran inside. I browsed the isles until I saw a movie that I liked. It was a cute looking anime. I skipped up the lady running the store and rented the movie.

"That was so good!" I exclaimed after the movie had ended. Taruto nodded. "It's wasn't that bad, actually," he agreed. I looked at the clock. "Oh! It's getting late. I should probably be getting to bed. Good night, Tar-Tar," I said and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and crawled under my covers. I sighed. _I had so much fun. _I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Lettuce's POV:

My eyes fluttered open as sunlight flooded into my room. I sat up slowly. My heart still ached from when Ryou had dumped me. _At least it's Sunday. I won't have to see him at work today._ I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a long, light brown skirt and a white, short-sleeved button up shirt. I quickly changed into the clothes and then slipped on some white, knee-high socks. I tied my hair up in my usual double braids and then inspected myself in the mirror in my room. _Huh…. Something's missing. Ah! _I grabbed a golden heart shaped locket from onto of my dresser and linked it around my neck. _Perfect. _I smiled at my reflection. I don't know why, but I feel like something great is going to happen today. I went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called. I rushed to the door and opened it. I gasped. "P-P-P-Pai?" I stuttered. The faded-purple haired alien stood in the doorway, looking at me. "Hello, Lettuce," he said. "What are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock. He didn't answer my question. Instead he asked, "Would you like to take a walk with me?" "Uh, sure. Just one second, please," I said. I ran to get my shoes and slipped them on. "Mom, I'm going out. I'll be back later," I called. "OK. Have fun," my mom called back. I grabbed my bag as I ran back to the doorway where Pai was still standing. "OK, I'm ready," I said. He nodded and started to walk down our driveway. I closed the door behind me and followed him.

"Where're we going?" I asked. "Nowhere in particular. Just walking," he said in his usual calm voice. "Why did you ask me to come?" I asked. "I wanted to see you," he said. My heart skipped a beat. _Pai wanted to see me?_ I hadn't realized I'd stopped walking until Pai turned around and asked, "Is something wrong, Lettuce?" I shook my head. "No. I was just thinking," I replied. I jogged to catch up with him.

We ended up stopping in the park. We sat down on a bench and I reached into my bag and pulled out two sandwiches. I handed one to Pai. "Arigato, Lettuce," he said and took the sandwich. "Found you, Pudding!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I looked up to see none other than Taruto poking his head into a bush and Pudding popping out. Pudding giggled. "OK. Now it's your turn to hide na no da!" she said in her usually cheerful voice. _They look so cute together, _I thought. Pudding started counting as Taruto ran off to hide. I voiced my thought. "They look so cute together," I said. Pai turned to me, and then to Taruto and Pudding. "Love is a complicated thing," he said plainly. I looked at him. It was hard to tell what Pai was thinking at times.

We spent the next few hours in the park talking and watching Pudding and Tart. Before I knew it, it was 7 o'clock. "Wow, Pai. It's getting really late. We should get going," I said. Pai nodded. We left the park and started in the direction of my house. As we were walking I noticed a small café. "We should probably eat something before we go. Would you like to go inside?" I asked, motioning to the café. "That'd be nice," he said.

We were immediately seated by a nice waitress at a small table for two. We ordered our food and waited patiently. "This is nice," I said and took a small sip of my tea. Pai nodded. "Very nice." The waitress quickly came back with our food. We ate quickly. We paid for the meal (leaving a tip for the waitress, of course) and never left. We walked in silence the rest of the way to my house. I grabbed my key out of my bag and opened the door. Before I entered, I turned to Pai. I smiled at him. "Arigato, Pai. I had a great time," I said. Then I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night," I said and slowly closed the door, leaving a stunned Pai outside.

I removed my shoes and bag and set them down by the doorway. "So, how was it?" my mom called from the living room. "Wonderful," I said. I walked back up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and then crawled into bed. _I'll forget today, _I thought. And, with that, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ichigo's POV:

I woke up to find I was not alone in my room. I look up to see I was lying in Kisshu's lap. My eyes widened. _Why was Kish in my room?_ Then it came flooding back to me. Masaya cheated on me. I burst into tears again, causing Kisshu to wake up. He looked at me with concern. "What's wrong, Koneko-chan?" he asked. "He-He-He's g-gone!" I stuttered through tears. Suddenly, Kish pulled me up and lifted me into his arms, bridal style. "K-Kisshu?" I said, surprised. "Well, then, let's do something to get your mind off him, shall we?" he said with a grin. Then, he teleported us away.

We appeared at the beach. Kish set me down on the sand. I realized I was still in my outfit from yesterday. "Kish, why are we at the beach? I don't have a swimsuit," I said. He smiled. "You don't need one to have fun," he said, "Come on!" He grabbed my hand and we ran into the waves together. The warm water wrapped around my legs and then my waist as we got deeper into the surf. Soon, it rested just below my shoulders. I went on my back and started floating. "This is nice," I said. Then, a huge gush of water washed over my head. I coughed as I stood back up. "What the!" Then I noticed Kisshu grinning at me. "Kish you jerk!" I yelled and then splashed some water at him, soaking every still dry part of him. He scowled. "You're gonna get it, now!" he said. Then we got into a big water war, splashing each other mercilessly. I held my hands up in defeat. "I surrender!"

We walked out of the water in soaking wet clothes, erupting in random laughing fits. Since we'd already eaten lunch, we grabbed a quick snack at a small stand nearby. I licked my Popsicle slowly, savoring the nice, cold taste. Kish smiled at me. "It was fun, wasn't it?" he said. I nodded. After our snack, we decided to head to the park. (Haha. The park is popular in this chapter) I noticed a familiar green haired girl sitting with a faded-purple haired guy. My eyes widened. "Is that Lettuce with Pai?" I exclaimed. Kish grinned. "So, Pai has hots for the Porpoise mew." Then he turned to where they were looking. "Hey, Tart and Pudding are here, too," he said. I looked and sure enough, there they were running around the park together. I smiled. "It looks like everyone is out today," I said. Kish nodded.

We left and grabbed a quick bite to eat for dinner. I looked at my watch. "It's getting late. We should probably head back," I said and started walked towards my house. Kish grabbed my wrist. "Wait, I want to show you something," he said. Before I could protest, he picked me up and teleported off.

We appeared high above the city. The sky was dark so the city lights stood out like a beacon. I was awe struck. That is, until I looked down. We were high in the air, with nothing holding me up except Kish's arms. I gripped her shirt tight. He looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I won't drop you," he said. I loosened my grip. I turned my gaze back towards the city. "It's beautiful," I said. He nodded. Then he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you, too."

**NinjaTerra: (wipes tear from eye) Beautiful. Just beautiful.**

**Taruto: I went on a date with Pudding! Ew!**

**NinjaTerra: Admit it! You **_**love**_** her.**

**Taruto: Do not!**

**NinjaTerra: Do too!**

**Taruto: Do not!**

**NinjaTerra: Do too!**

**Taruto: Do not!**

**NinjaTerra: Do not!**

**Taruto: Do too!**

**NinjaTerra: Ha! You said it! (does happy dance)**

**Taruto: Grr.**

**NinjaTerra: Anyway, I need 10 more reviews to make the next chapter (From 10 different people.) so REVIEW!**

**Taruto: REVIEW!**


	6. Jealousy

**NinjaTerra: Hello, my good readers! (waves)**

**Taruto: (mutters:) They must be really bored to read this junk.**

**NinjaTerra: What was that!**

**Taruto: Oh, I was just saying that your story is crap.**

**NinjaTerra: (glares at Tart) That's enough, Tart! To the closet! (points to random closet in the corner)**

**Taruto: (gasps) Not the closet!**

**NinjaTerra: Yes, the closet! Now, go!**

**Taruto: Never!**

**NinjaTerra: (eyes turn red) Oh, you will…**

_**The rest of this Author's note has been cut for various reasons that we shall not identify. Anyway, NinjaTerra does not own TMM so just get on with the story. **_

_**Love is patient, love is kind. Love does not envy. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; It is not self-seeking, nor easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongdoing. It does not delight in evil, But rejoices in truth. It always protects, trusts, hopes, and perseveres. There is nothing love cannot face; There is no limit to its faith, hope, and endurance. In a word, there are three things that last forever: Faith, Hope, and Love; But the greatest of them all is love.**_

Ch 6: Jealousy

Mint's POV: (OK. From now on, I'm going to say the song I was listening to that I thought went well with each different POV change. This one isFly by Hilary Duff)

I sat in my usual table, sipping my tea at the café. I stared at Ichigo from across the room. She hummed happily to herself as she worked, seeming to practically float around the café. I frowned slightly. Lettuce had told me what happened. Lettuce had asked Ichigo why she was so happy to which Ichigo simply replied, "Kish…" in a dreamy voice. We assumed this meant that the annoying alien's strange flirting had finally gotten him somewhere. I took another sip of my tea. I didn't taste as good as it usually did. Plainer. Colder. Less sweet. My frown deepened. I set down the cup. I glanced back at Ichigo's joyful form. I realized it wasn't the tea that bothered me. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, unable to bare the painful ache in my heart.

"Hello, Mint. Do you need more tea?" a beautiful voice asked as I entered. I looked to see Keiichiro smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat. Then, I shook my head slowly.

"No. Just cleaning up," I replied, holding up the cup. He smiled again before turning back to his cooking. I placed the half empty cup beside the sink before exiting the kitchen. I made sure to avoid looking at Ichigo as I made my way to the changing rooms. I undressed quickly and, holding my uniform in my arms, waited to leave. It was near closing time anyway, so few customers were still in the café. As the last people trickled away, I simply stared out the window, watching as the sun slowly set behind the trees. I heard footsteps approach, making me look up. It was Zakuro. My idol. I immediately tried to compose myself but I knew she had seen the empty look in my eyes by the worried look on her face. She frowned slightly.

"Mint, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," I said. I knew it sounded pathetic and Zakuro obviously didn't believe it for a second.

"Mint, tell me." I looked up at her, just realizing I had been staring at my shoes. Her eyes bore into mine. I couldn't lie to her.

"Why is it that no one likes me, Zakuro?" I asked.

"That's not true, Mint" Zakuro replied.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Mint, people love you more than you realize."

"Then why is it," I said, my voice rising slightly, "that I've never had a boyfriend? Why is it that I've never felt true love? Why is my love never returned? Why is it that I'm never truly happy?"

"Mint-" I cut Zakuro off. My voice grew louder.

"Is my love not good enough? Am I not good enough?"

"Mint, listen-" Again, I cut her off. I grew louder still.

"Ichigo has tons of boys practically throwing themselves at her! Why can't I be like that? Why can't I be like her? Why can't my life be that easy? She's going around, smiling her head off, while I'm sitting here, being crushed by her stupid joyfulness! Crushed, Zakuro! Crushed!"

"Mint, calm down-" I was shouting now.

"WHY CAN'T I BE HAPPY? WHY?" I took a deep breath before bursting into tears. I felt Zakuro's arm wrap around my shoulder. I continued to sob a few minutes before I finally stopped. I looked up at Zakuro with my bloodshot eyes. "Thanks," I mumbled. She nodded.

"Mint, I think I know what's bothering you," she said. I gave her a questioning look. "Mint, if you love someone, then tell them. You might be nervous but you'll regret it if you don't. Besides, if you bottle up your feelings, you explode like you just did. It's not good for you, Mint." She stood up. "Sometimes, you have to take a risk before you can truly reach happiness." And, with that, she walked away. But I knew what I needed to do.

I waited until everyone left until I approached him. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Keiichiro was washing the dishes, but looked up at my entrance.

"Oh! Mint! I'd thought you'd gone home." I smiled nervously.

"Yeah. I just thought I'd help clean up," I said. Keiichiro stared at me a moment before smiling one of his stunning smiles.

"That's very kind of you. You can help me do the dishes." I nodded and went over to help. We worked in silence for a few minutes before I finally broke the silence when I looked out the window.

"It's a full moon," I stated. Keiichiro glanced at me before turning to where I was looking.

"I guess it is. It's really pretty." I nodded.

"I love the full moon." Keiichiro nodded in agreement. I swallowed. _It's now or never,_ I thought. I held onto my courage as I said, "Keiichiro?" The brown haired man turned his attention back to me.

"Yes, Mint?" he said, more like a question.

"I lo-" I was abruptly cut off by the telephone ringing.

"One second, Mint," Keiichiro said before running off to answer the phone. I stood there, my mouth open, stunned for a moment. I could hear Keiichiro talking into the phone in the other room. I still stood there. Finally, Keiichiro came back. "There was something you wanted to say, Mint?"

I finally broke out of my shock. I stared at the man in front of me for a minute before shaking my head. "I've got to go," I mumbled and walked out of the kitchen. I grabbed my uniform and pushed open the café doors. The second I was outside, I broke into a run. I ran all the way to my house, where I flung open the front door, ran into my room, slammed the door, and collapsed onto my bed, new tears streaming down my face. _Never again,_ I thought. _Never again._

Zakuro's POV: (Falling for You by Colbie Caillat)

_Sometimes you have to take a risk before you can truly reach happiness. _My own words rung in my ears as I walked away from Mint. It was time to listen to my own advice. I walked into the main part of the café to see that the others mews had already gone home. Ryou was cleaning off a table with a rag. I walked over to him. He looked up from his cleaning from the sound of my footsteps.

"Oh! Hi, Zakuro," he said. I smiled slightly.

"Hi, Ryou. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, gesturing to the door. Ryou nodded and followed me outside. When the door closed with a soft thud, Ryou turned to me.

"What is it, Zakuro?" he asked.

"Ryou, I love you," I said. Ryou's eyes widened for a minute before he broke into a huge grin.

"I love you, too, Zakuro." He leaned forward so that we were only about 10 inches apart. "For quite some time now," Ryou added. I smiled. Ryou leaned closer. So did I. And you know what happened next.

Ichigo's POV: (Take a Bow by Rihanna)

I opened my front door when I got home from work. I slipped off my shoes and set them by the entrance, whistling happily the whole time. I skipped into the living room where my homework lay strewn across the floor. I lay down and immediately started on my Math.

I set down my pencil after accomplishing my homework. I was in the process of cleaning up my work where the doorbell rang. "I've got it!" I called and opened the door.

My smile immediately faded when I saw who was outside "Ayoma." I said coldly. Masaya stood on my doorstep holding some flowers in his hands.

"Ichigo! Listen, I'm really sorry-"

"No. You're not," I said, cutting him off. His smile faltered.

"Ichigo, you've got it all wrong! Ren kissed me and-"

"Don't lie to me, Ayoma. I heard you talking to her," I said, darkly. Here he was, the boy who had broken my heart, bringing untruthful "I'm sorry"s and empty lies. "If you're only going to lie to me, then go away. You've done enough damage," I said.

"Ichigo, I said I'm really sorry-"

"Don't tell me you're sorry, because you're not," I said with ice in my voice. There was a long silence. Eventually, I said, "Well, if that's all you have to say, then I'll be going." And, I was about to close the door in his face when I pause and said, "Oh. And watch out for the sprinklers. They should come on in 3, 2, 1…" And, sure enough, the sprinklers popped out of the grass, spraying water everywhere, Masaya getting the most of it. A small smirk crossed my face as I closed the door.

After I closed the door, a dark sorrow came over me. I walked slowly into the kitchen where my mom and dad where sitting at the table, eating dinner. My dad looked at me and jumped up at once.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?" I just said one word.

"Masaya."

My dad's eyes darkened. "That boy? I knew he was bad news!" I sat down at the table. My mom gave me a concerned look.

"Honey, what happened? You were so energetic a minute ago. What did he do?" I decided to tell her.

"He cheated on me. A few days ago, I saw him kissing another girl and then today he tried to apologize but I could tell he didn't mean it and he kept telling all these lies. I'm not stupid. I'm not going to forgive someone who lies to me without a thought." I said all of this is a monotone voice yet you could hear the coldness in my voice. Then, I heard the sound of glass breaking behind me. I turned around to see my dad clenching his jaw, broken glass littered the floor around him. The look in his eyes was one of pure fury.

"How dare he! To do that to you! Masaya Ayoma, you're going to wish you'd never been born!" I knew he was going to do something terrible to Masaya but, frankly, I no longer cared. _I don't need Masaya. I have someone better,_ I thought. _I have Kish._

**NinjaTerra: (rubs hands on shirt) Well, that was fun… (grins evilly) ….. (notices readers) Oh! The chapter's done already! Wow! I must have missed the whole thing. (shrugs) Oh, well. Anyway, I really want to know what you think of the chapter. So, please review!**

**(Bang from closet)**

**NinjaTerra: And the fast you do, the sooner Tart will be let out of the closet! But, then again, I might decide to keep him in there for a while….**

**(Another, louder, bang from closet)**

**NinjaTerra: So, review!**

**REVIEW! **


	7. MASAYA HUNTING

**(For very near future reference, Ayame is an OC in my TMM story, **_**The New Mew Mews.**_**)**

**(****In The Closet…****)**

**(Ayame and Tart and are playing Go Fish)**

**Ayame: Got any 6s?**

**Taruto: (Hands Ayame a 6)**

**Ayame: Got any 2s?**

**Taruto: Go Fish.**

**Ayame: (Grabs card from pile)**

**Taruto: Got any 5s?**

**Ayame: Go Fish.**

**Taruto: (Grabs card from pile)**

**Ayame: Hm….Got any 10s?**

**Taruto: Dang you! (Hands Ayame three 10s)**

**Ayame: Got any…. (notices readers) Woah! When did you get here?**

**Taruto: Who? (sees readers) By gods, man! How did you get in here?**

**Ayame: This is probably the beginning of another chapter to one of our stories.**

**Taruto: It's probably mine.**

**Ayame: No way! It's mine!**

**Taruto: I know it's mine.**

**Ayame: And how do you know, may I ask?**

**Taruto: Because mine's more popular.**

**Ayame: Says who?**

**Taruto: Says my reviewers.**

**Ayame: …..**

**Taruto: Anyway, I guess I'll do the disclaimer. NinjaTerra doesn't own TMM or any of the character's in it.**

**Ayame: Because the world would be a very scary place if she did.**

**Taruto: (nods in agreement)**

**(PS If you're wondering, Ayame was also sent to the closet in my other story so that's why she's in there)**

_**Never go to bed angry. Stay awake and plot your revenge.**_

Ch 7: MASAYA HUNTING!

Author's Random Introduction:

It's the moment you've all been waiting for, folks! The day all Masaya-hating girls' dreams come true! Yes, that's right, a chapter completely committed to the torture of Masaya Ayoma! A time when you can watch (well, read) and enjoy as Ichigo's dad (whose name I do not know) tortures my least favorite TMM character! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Ichigo's dad's POV: (Pink Panther Theme Song)

I poked my head out from the bushes, scanning the park area. _Where are you you little rat? Ah! There you are! _I had spotted him. The boy, no, _vermin_, was sitting at one of the park benches, his slimy nose inches from the book in his hand. Not seeming in the least bit sorry that he had just throw away the most wonderful girl in the entire world! I scowled to myself. I crept closer. And closer. And closer.

"Got you!" I exclaimed, catching the kid, no, _bug, _in my gigantic butterfly net.

"What? Huh?" The slug said. _God, this kid is dumb._ The little worm looked up at me. "Mr. Momomiya?" the worthless slime said lamely. _He's slow, too. _(A/N If you're wondering, the bug, worm, slug, ect that Ichigo's dad is referring to is Masaya) I grinned evilly.

"Hello, Ayoma. I'm so happy I found you." I pulled a large rock out of my pocket.

"Mr. Momomiya, what are you doing?" the stupid boy asked.

"Nighty Night, Ayoma," I said and hit him in the head with the rock. He fell limp, unconscious.

Masaya's POV: (Masaya doesn't deserve cool background music.)

My head was throbbing. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a completely black room with a door on the wall across from me. I was in some type of chair. I tried to stand up but something held me back. I looked down at my wristed to see they had been chained to the arms of the chair. I frowned then shivered. The room was extremely cold. My teeth began to chatter. Just then, the door opened and Ichigo's dad walked in.

"Ah, so the little slug is awake," he said with an evil grin.

"Mr. Momomiya, what's going on?" I asked. Ichigo's dad's grin widened.

"Oh, we're going to play a little game, Ayoma," he said. My eyes widened. I knew when he said _game_, it didn't mean good news.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. He frowned, yet his eyes showed he was clearly angry.

"Why? Well, Ayoma, if you must know, it's because of what you did to my daughter."

"Ichigo?" Mr. Momomiya rolled his eyes.

"No, Enchilada!" he said sarcastically, "Yes, Ichigo, you idiot! You broke her heart so now I'm going to break you." His evil grin returned. I shivered, half from cold, half from fear. He then pulled a remote-like device out of his pocket. He clicked the red button in the middle. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. _Drip. Drip. _

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. Drops of water slowly dripped in from the ceiling. Besides that, nothing had happened.

"I'm going to do a little experiment," Mr. Momomiya said. "Which will happen first? Will you die from hypothermia or go mentally insane? I wonder…." My eyes widened. I knew what he was doing. Water torture, the random dripping of water in a room. I've heard it could drive people mad. But then, I relaxed. It was better than getting thrown into a pool of sharks.

_2 hour later…._

I shivered uncontrollably. My whole body had gone numb. I felt like a human popsicle. _Drip. _ I twitched. _That stupid dripping…. _I sat and waited. _Drip. Drip. _Twitch. Wait. _Drip. _Twitch. Wait. But the dripping didn't come. I continued to wait. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20, 30. _Maybe it was over… _But then: _Drip. _

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Mr. Momomiya, who, covered in a heavy winter coat and wool blanket and had ear plugs in his ears, was startled awake by my yell. He looked at me, pulling his ear plugs out.

"Why'd you have to wake me up?" he asked.

"P-P-P-Plea-s-s-e-e, M-M-M-r-r. M-M-omo-m-mi-y-ya! Let m-m-me ou-t-t-t-t-t!" I pleaded; my teeth chattering so hard you could barely make out my words, my throat burning from cold. He frowned at me. Then, he strode over and pressed his hand against arm. His warm hand burned like fire against my arm and I almost screamed again. He smiled.

"I think we're done here," he said. My frost bitten face lit up.

"T-Thank Y-Y-Y-Y-ou-u-u-u!" I said. Mr. Momomiya smirked.

"Wait just a minute. Now, I'm not just going to let you run out of here. I'm not stupid. You'd go and blab about our little game to people." Then, he pulled a large rock from his coat pocket. "I wonder," he said in a thoughtful voice," how hard I'd have to hit you to cause memory loss?" He grinned at my terrified expression. "Well, only one way to find out." The rock connected with my head and I lost consciousness.

**Taruto: That was an…interesting chapter.**

**Ayame: I loved it!**

**Taruto: I guess…wait, what?**

**Ayame: I loved when Masaya got tortured! It was hilarious!**

**Taruto: But, I thought you didn't like NinjaTerra's stories.**

**Ayame: I only say that to annoy her. It's funny when she gets mad!**

**Taruto: (nods in agreement) It really is. And it makes these author's notes more interesting. I mean, who'd want to read about us giving NinjaTerra compliments all the time?**

**Ayame: Exactly! That'd be really boring.**

**Taruto: Yep. **

**Ayame: Anyway, if you liked this chapter as much as I did (or more) then please review!**

**Taruto: ****REVIEW!**


	8. Cupcakes

**(Back in The Closet…)**

**Taruto: (Sleeping in the corner of the closet)**

**Ayame: (braiding her hair) Da da da da da… Hm? (Looks up) Oh my God! Tart! Wake up!**

**Taruto: (jolts awake) What! Where's the fire?**

**Ayame: (points at readers) The readers! They've retuned! We're saved!**

**(Tart and Ayame do a little happy dance)**

**Taruto: I can't believe it took so long for NinjaTerra to update…Um…Well, I guess you're here for Love Never Fail again?**

**Ayame: No! Your story was last time! It's mine!**

**Taruto: No, it's definitely not yours. **

**Ayame: What makes you say that?**

**Taruto: (points to sign above Ayame's head)**

**Ayame: (reads sign) The New Mew Mews has been put ON HOLD!**

**Taruto: Apparently, NinjaTerra is going to make it sort of like a sequel to this story, thus she is waiting until she finishes it. **

**Ayame: Stupid NinjaTerra.**

**(The closet door flings open and NinjaTerra comes in)**

**NinjaTerra: Tart, I'm going to let you out now. Come with me. (grabs Taruto by the arm and pulls him out of The Closet)**

**Ayame: NO! Take me with you!**

**(The door shuts in Ayame's face)**

**NinjaTerra: (sighs) I'm really stressed right now. I'm hoping writing fanfiction will help me get rid of some of it. **

**Taruto: Oh, OK.**

**NinjaTerra: Yeah, so, you all know I don't own TMM (Thank God for that!) so, here you go, Ch 8 of Love Never Fails.**

**Ayame from the closet: Please, let me out!**

_**Friends are like cupcakes in my pantry of memories.**_

Ch 8: Cupcakes

Pudding's POV (Strawberry Avalanche by Owl City)

I blinked my eyes a few times as they adjusted to the morning light. Yay, morning! I loved mornings! A large smile crept onto my face. "Good morning, world na no da!" I sang. I was very happy today. Yes, very happy. And, when Pudding is happy, she must share it with the world! I jumped out of bed, flinging my covers onto the floor. I'd clean that up later. I sprinted down the hallway and into the living room, where Taruto was sleeping. "Tar-Tar! Wake up, sleepy! It's morning!" I said this all very loudly. Luckily, none of my sibling were home (they were still visiting dad, ironically) so, we were the only ones in the house.

"Five more minutes," the alien boy mumbled. I giggled.

"No, no, silly. It's time to get up! We're going to do something fun!" Tart, on the other hand, was not a morning person.

"I said five more minutes…" Now for some fun.

"OK, Tar-Tar. Whatever you say." I then walked into the kitchen. I searched through the cabinets until I found a large pot. I grabbed two almost equally large wooden spoons and came marching back into the living room. Then, I flipped the pot upside down on the floor and began to bang randomly on the pot like a drum, screaming, "GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING! IT'S GRAND TO BE AWAKE AND GOOD MORNIG, GOOD MORNING, TO YOU!" I ducked just before a pillow collided with my face.

"OK! I'm up! Jeez!" Tart screamed over my "music". I stopped immediately, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good, Tart, because we're going to make cupcakes!" The alien blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"What?" I giggled at his completely clueless expression.

"Cupcakes, silly! They're the yummiest desert in the whole world! And we're going to make some!" Tart frowned, crossing his arms.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you _cook_?" he asked.

"If you don't, then you can't have any!" I sang happily as I pranced into the kitchen. I smiled when I noticed Taruto was following. I grabbed a large pink cook book (a Christmas present from Keiichiro) and flipped through it until I found the recipe I was looking for. I smile at Tart. "OK. Fist we need some sugar na no da!"

**XXX**

"Tar-Tar, can you grab me some flour from the top shelf?" I asked, cracking eggs into a bowl. I heard Taruto mutter a small "Sure" from behind me as he went to go get the flour. A second later, there was a loud "Crap!" and, the next thing I know, I was covered head-to-toe in white flour. I coughed a few times to get the white stuff out of my lounges before turning to Tart and bursting out laughing. He looked like a ghost! Or a snowman! Or Edward from Twilight! I stopped laughing abruptly to shudder. That last one was uncalled for.

I glanced around to see that the whole kitchen now looked like a winter wonderland.

"Erm…oops?" Tart said, uncertainly. I knelt down on the ground to pick up a large clump of flour. _Poof! _

"What was that for?" Tart exclaimed, wiping the flour I had just thrown at him off him face (not that it did much, seeing as he's already covered in flour). I giggled. Muttering, Tart reached down and picked up his own clump of flour. _Poof!_

"Hey!" I exclaimed after Taruto's "snowball" hit me in the face. Thus, the flour war began.

**XXX**

"Ok! Ok! You win!" Taruto yelled after almost an hour of nonstop flour snowball fighting. I giggled as the alien boy shook his head to try to get some of the flour out of his now white hair. He failed. I gasped suddenly, remembering the half-finished cupcake mix in the bowl on the counter.

"Oh, no! The mix na no da!" I ran over to the bowl and frowned at the melted, gooey mess inside. Since we had left it out so long, all the ingredients got warm and melted together. Not to mention the warm milk and egg yolk combo did not smell all too good. "I guess we'll have to start over na no da." Taruto gave a snort and I turned to glance at him.

"Don't sound so disappointed. Come on. Let's start on the new mix already." I smiled widely at his words. Then, I ran through the still white kitchen and wrapped my arms around the alien boy.

"Thank you SO much, Tar-Tar na no da!" I exclaimed. Tart squirmed out of my grasp and turned away from me, but not before I caught a light pink tinge spread across him face.

"God! No need to get all emotional! Just hurry up so we can eat them!" I nodded, still smiling, and got out a new bowl from the cupboard. I looked back to our cook book and we started again.

Taruto's POV (Same as above since I couldn't think of another song)

"Done na no da!" Pudding exclaimed. I barely held back a smile as the monkey mew grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the oven door open. A wave of heat hit me making me take a step back. Pudding reached in with her mitted hand and pulled out a tray of golden brown cupcakes. Their aroma filled the air and I didn't hold back a small grin this time. They smelt so good! I reached out to take one but Pudding swatted my hand away.

"You can't have one yet, Tar-Tar! We still have to frost them!" I frowned.

"Why?" Pudding rolled her eyes but giggled.

"That's the best part na no da!" Pudding walked over to a cabinet and pulled out small cylinder of frosting. "Now, let's finish them!"

**XXX**

"All done na no da!" Pudding said cheerfully. The cupcakes were now all covered with pink (obviously) frosting. Pudding grabbed two of them from the tray and handed one to me. "Let's eat!" Pudding smiled widely before taking a big bite out of her cupcake. I did so as well. My eyes widened as I took a bite. It was delicious! Pudding looked at me and then smiled. "Good, right na no da?" I quickly composed myself and turned away from her, crossing my arms.

"It was alright," I said. Then, I felt Pudding's hand bop me on the top of my head. I turned around to glare at her. "What was that for?"

"Don't be so stubborn, Tar-Tar! I know you liked it," the monkey girl said. I rolled my eyes and was about to retort when my eyes darted around the kitchen.

"Uh, Pudding? Don't you think we should clean up all this flour?"

**NinjaTerra: Tah-dah! Now you all understand the cupcake thing in the summary! Yay for that!**

**Taruto: (munching on cupcake)**

**NinjaTerra: Oh, yeah. I gave Taruto a cupcake to keep him occupied. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Still, please review!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
